Poisonous Love
by Taichichaser2000
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Ciel and Elizabeth. "You're only human," he said, forcing her to turn towards his direction, settling his hands on top of her trembling shoulders. "At some point of your life when you're all alone, you will break down." That's what Elizabeth feared the most; to lose Ciel forever. "But you won't be alone, because you will have me by your side."
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Midford walked around the Phantomhive Manor. A cold breeze swept pass by, causing her golden locks to fall backward. Glowing stars and the round silver moon covered the dark sky. Birds elegantly took off of their branches while singing their sweet melody. Various types of flowers adorned the manor. It was indeed a beautiful night.

She paused in the middle of her foot steps, and turned back to see the Phantomhive Manor. In two weeks, it will be her be her new home. In two weeks, she won't be known as Lady Elizabeth Midford, but as Lady Elizabeth Phantomhive. In two weeks, she will become Ciel Phantomhive's wife.

A sad smile swept across her beautiful face. Just thinking about her future husband caused Elizabeth's head to spin, heart to beat fast, and stomach to flutter. She loved his face, his personality, his qualities, how hard he works, everything about him. But his smile- his smile is what she loved the most. It was so rare to see her fiancee smile. He had stopped after his parents passed away.

Ciel only smiled once at her, and that one smile was a fake. That smile he gave her that day was all a lie. Elizabeth could tell right away, she wasn't that stupid as Ciel thought. But she didn't say anything. She didn't want to cause something big, so Elizabeth just played along.

Anyways, that's what a proper lady is suppose to do. Just play along with the others, act fake in other words. Stay silent and let yourself be stepped all over. It was okay with Elizabeth though. As long as Ciel was with her, she would be happy.

Whether he loved her or not, Elizabeth would be happy because she would be by his side, protecting him with all her power she secretly stored away.

"Lady Elizabeth, what are you doing outside?" Paula gasped, running towards her. She let out a giggle at how her maid (and best friend) reacted. It was only a night walk, nothing more.

"Calm down, Paula," Elizabeth said, "I'm only outside, enjoying the breeze. Come now, and join me."

Paula bowed her head down respectfully, and said,"I'm so sorry, Lady Elizabeth. I was just really worried because you didn't tell anybody that you were outside. All of us were panicking."

Elizabeth's emerald green eyes widened in astonishment. They were all worried about her, all of them. Would that include Ciel? Right, it would include him. He might not love her, but at least he would worry about her. She stared at her servant, and then quickly asked, "What about Ciel?"

Paula tilted her head in confusion and then asked, "What ever do you mean, Lady Elizabeth?"

She repeated her question, but slower, "What about Ciel? Was he worried about me as well?" Her servant was token back the question. She could see Paula nervously twiddling her brown colored skirt. Elizabeth said nothing, but swallowed back her emotions. "Forget about that question, Paula."

"My lady, please, let me explain," she began, but Elizabeth raised her hand, causing her to stop talking. Elizabeth turned her back on her servant and slowly walked away.

Where in this world was she? Was she that delusional? No, she wasn't delusional, she was in love. Her hands trembled with anger and sadness. Her green eyes were filled with salty water, ready to pour out any second. She felt stupid. No, she felt like an idiot. She actually thought Ciel would be worried about her.

Elizabeth felt someone grab her hand, causing her to stop walking. She knew for sure that it was a teary-eyed Paula, and truthfully, she didn't want to see her that way. "I'm okay, don't worry about me."

"No, you aren't, Lady Elizabeth!" Paula exclaimed, gripping her hand tighter. "I know you are hurt, but you don't want to admit it. You're putting on your façade, when in the inside, you're falling apart."

Elizabeth stood silent, and closed her eyes as the tears poured down. She cringed at the truth and at the many thoughts that were crossing her mind. They were all killing her.

"Lady Elizabeth, I'm sorry," Paula whispered, falling to her knees, "I just couldn't handle it anymore. I must have sounded so harsh and-"

"No, Paula," she said, cutting her maid off, "The truth is harsh, but it needs to be accepted no matter how much it hurts."

"My lady," Paula began, but once she raised her hand, causing her to fall quiet. Elizabeth turned her back towards the manor, and walked away from her faithful maid. She walked slowly, her legs felt like jello. She felt great heaviness on head. She felt her stomach twist in a knot. Elizabeth felt like trash.

This is how it feels when you know that the person you love, doesn't love you back.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped inside the manor, that was pitch dark. Not a sound could be heard, not a servant to be seen. Everybody was asleep. It was very late, already past twelve midnight.

She placed her foot on a stair and started to climb up, her eyes scanning around the big manor. For the first time, Elizabeth regretted sending Paula to sleep. She very afraid of the dark. When she was little, Elizabeth would overhear her father tell her older brother scary stories about demons. Demons that would come at night and eat human souls if they weren't sleeping.

Yes, a sixteen year-old still believed in such stories.

"Lady Elizabeth, whatever are you doing up so late?" She jumped out of fear, but then calmed down when she saw the face of her husband's black butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel was so close to his butler, he trusted him so much.

Elizabeth smiled meekly and said, "You scared me, Sebastian. For a moment, I thought you were a demon."

"Forgive me, Lady Elizabeth," he said, bowing his head, but she could still see his usual sly smile. "I didn't mean to scare you like that. If you don't mind me asking, do you believe in demons?"

"Yes, as childish as it sounds, I do believe in demons." she replied, observing the butler, as his sly smile turned into a smirk. "Was that the answer you were looking for?"

"It was unexpected, but amusing." he replied, walking closer to Elizabeth. "It's very rare to find someone that likes demons. Most people have a great fear towards them."

"I do fear those demons," she said laughing, "Am I not weird?"

"Of course not, Lady Elizabeth," he said smirking. "You're just simply interested in them. There is nothing wrong with that. Would you like me to walk you to your room?"

"No, I'm fine." Elizabeth said, turning away from the tall butler. "I shall see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth," he said, bowing once again, "I hope you have a great night." She nodded her head and walked towards her bedroom. She was so close into asking Sebastian about Ciel, but didn't. He must be think she's crazy, just like Ciel. Elizabeth paused and let out a sigh, everybody that knows her must think she's crazy.

Crazy enough that she can't see that Ciel doesn't care about her. Crazy enough to believe that he at least holds a little bit love for her. Crazy enough to still stand by his side, even though she was just a toy to him.

"I am nothing to him," she whispered, as warm tears began to run down her cheek. No, she couldn't cry here. Elizabeth began to walk to faster towards her room. She quickly wiped away her tears, but more just came streaming down.

Walking had turned into running, in attempt to get into her room without anybody noticing her. Everybody was asleep but someone could hear her sobs. They would think she's weak, unless they already did. That's what everybody thinks about her. A british noble woman that was weak and pathetic.

Elizabeth reached her room, and placed her trembling hand on the door knob. More tears came streaming down her face like fountain, as she slowly twisted the golden knob. That must be what Ciel thought of her, maybe even worse.

"Elizabeth," a cold voice called from behind, causing her to freeze. Elizabeth swallowed harshly, and wiped away the water that was in her eyes. She didn't want Ciel to see her this way. "Elizabeth, just what are you doing up so late?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. Elizabeth was sure if she were to speak, she would sound terrible. "When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer, Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice slightly trembling.

"What's wrong with you, Elizabeth?"he questioned again, walking closer to her, causing her to jump. "Are you crying?"

"No, of course not!" Elizabeth yelped, quickly opening the door to her bedroom and taking a few steps into the room. "I just needed a drink of water, and I lost my way back to my bedroom. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"How did you lose your way?" Ciel asked, and Elizabeth wanted to disappear right then and there. He must think she's even more stupid than Ciel already thought. "You're terrible at lying, Elizabeth."

"I'm not lying though," she said, walking deeper into her room, "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, Ciel." Before he could say anything, Elizabeth shut her door. She locked the door behind her and ran towards the large glass window.

He was always so cold, so mean. Shouldn't she be used to this? No, she wasn't at all. She wanted to be loved by him, only him. She didn't want anybody else's love but his. But that was impossible. Elizabeth couldn't make Ciel love her, because it wouldn't be true love.

When love is forced upon somebody, it isn't true love, it's fake love.

"A proper lady shouldn't cry," a low voice whispered in her ear, causing her to let out a small yelp, "You should know that, Elizabeth."

"H-how did you get in?" she stuttered nervously, as Ciel placed his warm right hand on top of her cold one. Elizabeth felt butterflies form inside of her stomach. This was Ciel's first time getting this close to her.

"I have my ways." he replied, stroking her golden hair. "Why are you crying?"

"D-don't worry about it, Ciel." Elizabeth replied nervously. "I'm sorry for making you worried. I'm sorry for being so weak-"

"You're only human," he said, forcing her to turn towards his direction, settling his hands on top of her trembling shoulders. "At some point of your life when you're all alone, you will break down." She bit her lip, and looked down the maroon carpet. All alone, without anybody by her side. That's what Elizabeth feared the most; to lose Ciel forever. "But you won't be alone, because you will have me by your side. That's a promise."

Elizabeth was still looking down, not being able to face him. She was crying so hard. These words he was saying right now, were they really true? Would he really keep this promise? Ciel roughly lifted her by the chin, and wiped away her tears. "When I talk to you, I expect you to look at me."

She stared into his beautiful navy eyes, and placed her hand on top of his cheek. "I understand, Ciel." And he simply smirked, dipping his down and placing his soft lips onto her's.

* * *

My first Kuroshitsuji fan fiction, and it is about Ciel x Lizzie! Why is it about those two?

if you can't figure out the answer then I suggest that you gotta go to the doctor- IT'S MY SHIP! A marvelous, sturdy ship!

So basically what is this? This fan fiction will be a collection of one shots that my large, magnificent brain puts together. Not sure if it'll receive much attention, but please, welcome me to the Black butler fandom warmly ;)

Following, favoriting, and all reviews are highly appreciated- Even the bad reviews get welcomed with a similar treatment as the good response. Cookies. There's only one difference. The bad reviewers get 'em rottened. (pls dont confuse constructive criticism with bad reviews) (yes that bad grammar was on purpose) (pls dont kill me sempai)

Oh, this is request taken! If anybody has a request, please don't hesitate and just tell me what you guys want :)

Credits go to my bestie, SiLvErDrAgOnDuO, whom made the awesome Ciel x Lizzie collage. Go check her out, people :D Her stories are great!

Hope you guys enjoy it,

TCC2000


	2. Chapter 2

Today, Elizabeth Midford wasn't dressed in her usual expensive gowns nor was she wearing her headbands on her hair. Her beautiful golden hair wasn't even fixed in two ponytails. She wasn't wearing her fancy shoes either. Today, she was dressed up in a white fencing uniform, wearing white boots and her hair let down. On her right hand, she was holding a sword.

Elizabeth smiled proudly, as she stared at herself through the mirror. It was an early, cold Saturday morning, at 7:15 am. Since there was nothing to do this early in the morning, Elizabeth decided to practice her skills. She wouldn't have to worry about anybody barging inside the room, for everybody was sleeping. Elizabeth didn't want anybody to find out that she knew how to fight with a sword.

They would all view her as an improper lady. Even worst, Ciel would view her as someone that was not cute.

Elizabeth frowned at the horrid thought, and began to have second thoughts about practicing. Maybe she could do it another time, another day. She could do other fun activities like sewing, embroidery, or crocheting; something that was ladylike and proper. She could make something for her precious fiancé, so he could be happy. Elizabeth was willing to do anything just to make him happy, just to see him smile.

Just because Elizabeth loved him.

She knew for a fact that people talked behind her back. They called her a delusional idiot that couldn't accept the truth that Ciel doesn't love her. Elizabeth honestly had no idea what those people were talking about though. She did accept the truth, no matter how much it pained her.

He was forced to be her fiancé.

"Lady Elizabeth, is that you?" Elizabeth's thoughts were cut, and she slowly turned around to see a tall figure. It was none other than Sebastian Michaelis, her fiancé's black butler. She had barely stared into his red eyes for a minute, and shivered till bone. She would never admit it anybody, but Elizabeth slightly feared Sebastian. He was so suspicious, so weird, especially with his usual sneaky smile.

Sebastian never seemed to change at all. Considering the fact that he did almost all the work, he never seemed to be tired. Elizabeth wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even sleep at night. He never seemed to grow old either.

"Lady Elizabeth, is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked, breaking her thoughts again.

"D-don't worry, Sebastian!" Elizabeth yelped awkwardly, looking away. "I'm sorry if I made any noise. I usually wake up early during weekends."

A mirthful grin was plastered on his face when he heard her answer. He seemed to be surprised with her answer. "Interesting, Lady Elizabeth. I never thought you were an early bird."

"Nobody knows that I do," Elizabeth said, turning her back on him and starring into the mirror, "Not even my family, not even my fiancé."

"If you don't mind me asking, Lady Elizabeth," he began, his voice sending chills up her spine, "What do you do when you wake up early in the morning?"

"Please forgive me, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian's words once again broke her thoughts again. She looked through the mirror to see his face, and flashed him a small frown. "There are some things that need to be kept private, and I am afraid I crossed that line. Please forgive my terrible manners."

It was suppose to be secret from everybody. If anybody were to find out, Ciel's reputation would be ruined. He would be known as the Earl that had an improper wife. It would all be thanks to Elizabeth and he would probably hate her even more. She couldn't stand the thought of Ciel hating her even more than he already did.

Just the thought killed Elizabeth.

"Can I ask you a question, Sebastian?" she asked, her voice hitting a low pitch. Elizabeth had no idea why she was trusting Sebastian with this. Of all people, she was trusting him. Not her servant, not her friends, not her fiancé, but the person she feared the most. There was no reason why she was about to tell him.

"Of course, Lady Elizabeth." he replied, his red eyes meeting with her emerald ones, through the reflection of the mirror.

"Can you keep a secret?" she questioned.

"Of course I can, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian replied, bowing his head down. "If I can't keep a secret, just what type of a butler would I be?" She let out a giggle at his humor. Every person must have a bit of humor, whether scary or not.

"You would be a black butler." Elizabeth replied. He looked up from his position and flashed her a smile. The first smile from him that she actually trusted. "Well now, my secret is..."

* * *

Elizabeth walked down the hallway, on her way to the breakfast table. Once again dressed in her fancy gowns and wearing beautiful shoes. She enjoyed wearing her gowns, but sometimes they got hard to handle. About two months ago, her family was invited to a big ball. She wore an extremely extravagant dress, and almost tripped in front of all guests.

After that day, she wasn't too keen about wearing these type of gowns.

"Good morning, Lady Elizabeth!" Mey-rin chirped happily.

"Good morning to you as well, Mey-rin," she said, "You seem to be happier than usual."

"Oh yes, I am very happy right now, Lady Elizabeth!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Can you guess why, Lady Elizabeth?"

"I'm not that good at guessing." she replied, smiling at the red headed maid. "Come now, please just tell me."

"Lady Amelia has arrived in the Phantomhive Manor today!" Mey-rin squealed, jumping up and down. Elizabeth's eyes widened in pure astonishment and anger. She felt her stomach drop at the speed of a cheetah. She felt her heart pound against her chest.

"R-really?" she stuttered nervously, twiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Oh yes, it's true, Lady Elizabeth!" Mey-rin said, continuing to jump up and down. "Lord Phantomhive is happy right now!"

"How lovely," she said, trying her best to sound cheerful, "I can't wait to see her, as well." Mey-Rin nodded her head in agreement, and skipped away, before bowing to respect. Elizabeth was left standing there, all alone.

Elizabeth was mixed with anger and astonishment, with a large amount of jealousy. Since they were children, Amelia and Elizabeth never got along. They were big rivals, when it came to sewing, crocheting, dancing, and other ladylike activities. Amelia would always win her when it came to activities such as those. To make the situation even worst, Ciel and Amelia were great childhood friends.

Elizabeth sighed, and decided to brush the topic away from her head. It was impossible, but it should be worth trying. She continued walking towards the breakfast table, even though her appetite was completely gone now. Elizabeth needed to eat though, for she was going to need plenty of energy for today. It was going to be long and stressful.

During her walk to the breakfast table, Elizabeth noticed now bright and cheerful the manor was looking. Ciel must have ordered his servants to make everything look wonderful just for Amelia. He must have told them to pick red roses, for the color red was her favorite. The curtains were opened, allowing the sunshine to come in. If she remembered correctly, Amelia loved the sunshine.

A sad frown swept across her beautiful face and she continued to walk. If it were to be Elizabeth coming over, the manor would look sad ad dark. Just like it had always been.

Elizabeth entered the breakfast table and felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on top of her. She wanted to turn around, and leave the breakfast room. Right there, sitting on her seat that was next to her fiance, was none other than Amelia Merriman. She was wearing a cocky smirk, and was sitting with her legs crossed.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastain's voice broke her thoughts, and she slowly turned around to face him with menacing eyes, "This is Amelia Merri-"

"I already know who she is," Elizabeth said, cutting him off this time. His eyes slightly widened but then returned to normal. She was sure that Sebastian knew right away why Elizabeth was enraged. Yes, Amelia was guest here in the Phantomhive Manor, but that gave her no rights to take her place next to her future husband. Not only that, Ciel was allowing it to happen.

"You're finally here, Elizabeth." Ciel said, his voice slightly annoyed.

"If you were so hungry, then you should have started." Elizabeth shot back, taking her seat elsewhere. From the corner of her eyes, she could see him eyeing her carefully, as if she was an object. He looked confused by her behavior, but Elizabeth didn't care. He didn't care about her feelings, so why should she care about his?

"You seem to be angry, Lizzie," Amelia's low-pitched voice said, "Is something the matter? I thought you would be happy to see me."

Elizabeth stared down at the white tablecloth, and then smirked. Amelia was going to play it smart right now, unlike Elizabeth. No, she wasn't going to behave as fake. No, she had done that far too many times, and she was sick of it. She was sick of being put down, especially by people like Amelia. She was sick of being taught like trash, specifically by Ciel. She was sick of behaving like she didn't care, when deep down inside, she really did.

"Elizabeth, she asked you a question." Ciel said, and she turned to look at the two with lifeless green orbs.

"I'm perfectly fine." Elizabeth said bitterly, turning to look back at the cloth. She would rather stare at a piece of useless tablecloth, than looking at their faces. Sebastian entered the room, with a tray of three plates. Each of the plate was filled with three pancakes, smothered with maple syrup and toppled with berries, mostly blueberries and strawberries.

"You don't seem like it," Amelia commented, she held her cup as Sebastian poured her a drink, "The Lizzie I knew would be cheerful and squeakily. "

"Some people change, you know," Elizabeth said, as she took a bite of her pancake.

"Well, I hope you don't become like those people." Amelia said, taking a long sip of her drink. "I think you should continue being naive and cute." Elizabeth wanted to grab her drink and spill it on top of her ugly face. It was as if Amelia could read people's minds. She was going to become one of those people. It was going to be for herself, and for her Ciel. She didn't want him to be known as the Earl who had a naive and stupid wife.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and then placed her fork down. She really needed to change the subject. "Anyways, what brings you here today?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to visit Ciel." Amelia answered, and then turned to face Ciel with a flirtatious smile. "How has everything been? It's been years since we have talked." He smiled, and opened his mouth to answer. Elizabeth felt like trash, while listening to their conversation.

Ciel was actually giving her a real smile, not a fake one. When he spoke to her, it wasn't in a cold voice, like the one he would use with her. He was enjoying talking with Amelia, something he would never do with Elizabeth.

Her jealousy grew when she heard Amelia call her fiancé by his name. She should've called him Lord Phantomhive or Master Phantomhive, or anything but his just that, but the way she was flirting with, and the fact that he was allowing it.

She didn't want to hear their stupid conversation. She didn't have any time for that. Elizabeth pushed her chair back and got up from her seat. She could feel them eyeing her from behind, as she walked out of the room and into the hallway. Elizabeth didn't dare to turn and look at the two.

"Elizabeth," Ciel called out, but she didn't stop walking. Elizabeth didn't want to look at him. Right now, just looking at Ciel would probably make her burst into tears. "Elizabeth, did you not hear me the first time?"

She still didn't turn around to face him. Just the sound the of his deep, cold voice made her crumble. She wiped away the tears from her face, and continued walking, but with a faster pace. Just right now, he wasn't talking to Amelia like that. What was the difference between her and Amelia?

Maybe he liked Amelia because she was prettier. Maybe he liked her because she was more mannered-like. Maybe he liked her because she didn't act fake, like Elizabeth. There were so many things running through her mind right then and there.

"Elizabeth, this is my third time calling you." Ciel hissed, as he abruptly grabbed her hand, causing her to face him. She stared at him with her green eyes, and when she attempted to make him let go, he would tighten his grip. His sapphire eyes were mixed with anger and confusion. "What is your problem today?"

"Don't worry about it." Elizabeth murmured, her answer causing his anger to grow.

"I'm not stupid, Elizabeth," Ciel said, his eyes throwing daggers at her, "Your attitude is making Amelia feel uncomfortable-"

"Then why don't you just leave me and go comfort her." Elizabeth said, her voice deep and dark. Her shoulders were low, and her emerald colored eyes looked lifeless. Ciel stared at her, his grip on her delicate hand slowly loosening. He didn't leave her side though. He didn't move a step away from her. He just stood there, staring at her with this look. A look that she couldn't describe. "You wouldn't want her to feel lonely."

Ciel let her hand go and took a few steps away from Elizabeth, but still kept his gaze on her. She didn't look at him though, and just simply walked away from him. Tears gathered in her green eyes, but she held them. Elizabeth had to be strong right now.

"I really don't understand you, Elizabeth." she heard him call, as she walked away from , in a fast pace. The hot water in her eyes exploded. Of course he didn't understand. Ciel wouldn't know how she felt, until the person he loved didn't love him back. She wanted to run back to him and tell him off, but she didn't. Elizabeth could never do that to tell him that.

Elizabeth could never be mean to him, no matter how he taught her.

* * *

After staying inside her room for about twenty minutes crying, Elizabeth decided to go outside the manor and walk around the garden. She had changed her fancy gown for a much more simple dress. It was a beautiful light pink color, with white roses embroidered on it. Her golden hair was let down, which reached pass her shoulders and back.

She couldn't spend her whole day crying and wallowing in her self-pity. She needed to forget what happened earlier and entertain her mind. She needed to show Amelia and Ciel that she was perfectly fine now. She needed to show them that their affair wasn't bothering her. She needed to show them that she was strong.

Elizabeth walked through the garden of red and white roses, enjoying the beautiful sunny day. She would stop walking whenever the cool breeze would come and hit, causing her hair to be slightly mussed up. She didn't mind it though, for her hair could easily be fixed.

"Lady Elizabeth," a dark voice said behind her, and she let out a sigh. This had to be the third time that Sebastian cut through her thoughts. Elizabeth wasn't really bothered by it, but it was getting slightly annoying.

"Sebastian," Elizabeth said, turning around to face him with a small smile, "Is something the matter?"

"We have been searching for you, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said, his voice very serious, which slightly surprised her. "Lord Phantomhive wanted to have a word with you later on today." She was quiet when she heard his last statement. Ciel, her future husband, wanted to talk to her.

A part of Elizabeth was filled with joy, but the other half of her was filled sadness and worry. What was the topic about? Was it about Amelia? Was it about what happened earlier? Was it something about their engagement? Did he want to call it off? Did he propose to Amelia while she was away?

A million thoughts were running through Elizabeth's mind right then and there. She was scared to go and talk with him. She didn't want to hear bad news. She didn't want him to hate her.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said, his voice soothing her down. Elizabeth looked up at the tall man, her vision blurry with tears. She felt so helpless, so useless, so bad. "If something is bothering you, please don't hesitate to tell me."

Her stomach burned and churned at the same time, when she heard those words. Tears came running down, and she said in a teary voice, "A-and then you're going to go a-and tell Ciel, won't you?" Her body was trembling, as the tears kept pouring down. She took a few steps away from Sebastian, and shook her head.

"I won't tell Lord Phantomhive," he reassured, and then bowed down in respect, "But if you don't want to tell me, then I shall not force you." More water came gushing down her cheeks and all of sudden, Elizabeth had fallen to her knees, both her hands were on her eyes.

"I'm really scared, Sebastian." she chocked, between her bitter tears. "I'm scared that Ciel will change me for someone else, like Amelia. He seems to enjoy her company, unlike mine. He seems to love to talk with her. Ciel actually seems to love her, more than a friend."

There was a silence for a while, only her heavy sobs of sadness and despair. Elizabeth heard footsteps coming near her, and she felt someone pick her up by her arms, his grip not too tight. "You're jealous of Lady Amelia."

She bit her lower lip and nodded her head in response. "If you were in my position, I'm sure you would be as well." Elizabeth's eyes widened when she realized what she had just told Sebastian. He was trying to help her, and what she had just said was rude. "I'm sorry, Sebastian!"

He looked confused at first, but then flashed her his usual coy smile. "For what, Lady Elizabeth?"

"W-what I just said right now." she answered awkwardly, scratching her head. "It sounded really rude, but I really didn't mean it in any rude manner. It's just that-"

"There is no need to worry, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said, cutting her off. "You weren't rude at all." Her green eyes met with his red eyes, but she immediately looked another way. She could never look anybody into their eyes, no matter who the person was.

"Oh," she murmured, her cheeks going warm when she noticed how close they were. She slowly backed away from his tall body, and tucked a curl behind her ear. Of all people. why did she have to break down in front of him? "I'm sorry for crying in front of you. You must think I'm weak now."

"No, it's actually the contrary, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said smiling. "I think you are very strong young lady, who has excellent sword skills and knows how to hide her true feelings." Her cheeks became warmer when she heard his compliment. It was the first time Sebastian ever did. "But, Lady Elizabeth, you should stop thinking in such terrible manner."

Elizabeth stared at him with a questioning look and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Lady Elizabeth, you are a very special person to Lord Phantomhive." Sebastian replied, his voice again dead serious. "He may not show it, but I know Lord Phantomhive loves you more than the world itself."

"Stop that, Sebastian," Elizabeth said, flashing him a smile, "You're just saying that to make me feel better, when it's not." Sebastian's expression didn't change and before he could say anything else, she continued, "This was whole marriage was forced upon him anyways. I really don't know what I was thinking along."

"Lady Elizabeth," he began.

"Tell your master that I will meet with him," she ordered, turning her back and taking a few steps away, "And thank you, Sebastian. I'm glad that I have someone I can trust in the manor."

"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth, for trusting me.'' From the corner of her eyes, she could see Sebastian bow courteously. "I shall tell Lord Phantomhive that you will meet him." Elizabeth simply nodded her head, and continued walking away. There were many stuff in her mind, but to her complete astonishment, she didn't feel that bad anymore.

Maybe she just needed to cry out all her pain. No, she just needed to tell someone her pain that she kept inside this whole time. Maybe that was it this whole time.

She paused in the middle of her footsteps, to stare at the roses. A smile graced her thin lips, when her eyes met with a navy colored rose. It was the only rose that wasn't red. It was unique and beautiful...

"Just like you, Ciel." Elizabeth whispered, as she grasped onto the stem and pulled it out, allowing the needles to pierce through her skin. "It's just as beautiful as you." Her eyes watered as she stared down the rose.

_Whether you love me or not, I'll always love you back. You'll always be that one and only man that's this precious. You'll always be my prince charming._

* * *

By the time Elizabeth arrived back inside her room, it was already evening. The sun was barely notable, the birds were leaving their branches, and a little specks of glitter were decorating the sky.

Elizabeth searched through her wardrobe, filled with fancy gowns. She couldn't find anything suitable. She was sure that Ciel already thought she was ugly. Elizabeth was going to prove that she could actually give Amelia a run for her money. She picked out a dark blue dress, that she never wore. She wasn't a fan of dark colors, but Ciel liked those type of shades. Perhaps he'll like how it looks on her.

She wasn't wearing no make-up at all. No lipstick, no eyeshadow, nothing at all. Elizabeth was never a fan of putting on make-up from the start. She was going to go with her natural beauty.

The flower she had picked for Ciel was placed in a fancy vase. Elizabeth wished that there were more of the navy roses, so she could give him a full bouquet of them. She had also cured her hand, which had bled when she picked the rose

Elizabeth gazed at herself through the mirror, checking for any fashion errors. She wasn't planning on making a fool out of herself in front of Ciel. "I really hope he likes it."

"Who you dressing up for, Lizard Girl?" a cocky voice echoed, and she almost scoffed at the idiotic nickname Amelia came up with.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Amelia." Elizabeth replied, tucking a curl behind her ear. "You should have more manners, and know a proper lady shouldn't get involved into other people's business."

"You should know that a proper lady doesn't give terrible attitude to a guest she hasn't seen in years." Amelia shot back, flashing her a mockitive smile. "What do you have to say about that?"

"You should know a proper lady doesn't flirt with another's husband." she said calmly, finally turning around to face the red-headed woman.

"A woman has her needs, doesn't she," Amelia said, tilting her head side ways, "And you should know that."

"Unlike you, I actually stay faithful to one man only." Elizabeth stated, her eyes throwing daggers at her. "If I remember correctly, you have a terrible reputation as playgirl."

"Are you sure you stay faithful to one man only?" Amelia had scoffed before asking the question. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, inquiring what she was talking about. She would never fall in love with another man, other than Ciel. "That's not what I saw today, earlier in the rose garden."

"What did you see in the rose garden?" Elizabeth asked, feeling slightly oblivious. She only took a walk, which was paused for an amount of time because-

"Sebastian was comforting you." Amelia said, cutting through her thoughts. Elizabeth didn't show no emotions, except for flashing her a look. When she said comforting, she made it sound in the bad way.

"I'll just have you know that he wasn't comforting me, Amelia," Elizbaeth said, rolling her eyes, "I knew you were crazy, but I didn't know it could go past a greater extent."

"He picked you up from the ground," Amelia stated, flashing her a grin.

A sigh escaped her lips, and Elizabeth craned her neck. Just listening to all this nonsense gave her a headache. "Okay, I shall make this quick, Amelia. First of all, if you want to behave like a 'proper lady', then you shouldn't spy on other people."

"Correction, darling, I was sent to spy on you." Amelia said, her grin disappearing and being replaced with a cold glare. "To be specific, Ciel sent me to spy on you." The situation went from bad to worst. Elizabeth's calm façade turned into an alert one, and she was close into dropping the vase. "Since you were acting so bitchy today at the breakfast table, Ciel got worried for you. I'm guessing because the original you would behave cheerful and happy-"

"Amelia, please stop," Elizabeth said, her voice low. She already knew where this was going right now.

"And when I went to spy on you," she continued, taking a few steps towards her, "I saw you and Sebastian together. So I went and told Ciel all about this." Elizabeth wanted to disappear from the world. But before disappearing, she wanted to kill the little wench. She couldn't believe it! She couldn't believe anything that was happening. She must have told Ciel a different story, about her and Sebastian.

"What's wrong, Lizard Girl?" Amelia asked, smirking evilly. "You thought I wouldn't go down without a fight, didn't you. You thought that I would just let you have Ciel like that." Amelia's voice was trembling now, with anger and sadness.

"No, I didn't think that," she said, swallowing harshly, "I knew for a fact that one day you would come back for revenge. No, not for revenge, but to take away Ciel from me." Elizabeth bit her lip, and looked away from Amelia. "But I won't let you get a hold of my husband. No, I won't let you take him."

"What do you not understand that he doesn't love!" Amelia yelled, walking up to her and grabbing her by the neck collar. "Are you that blind, Elizabeth?" She shook her violently, her hands were trembling and her eyes were watery.

Elizabeth placed her icy hands on top of Amelia's hands, and forced it off of her neck collar. She truthfully had no time to waste with her anymore. Amelia had told Ciel a lie about her, and now Elizabeth had to go clear it up. She didn't feel not a single drop of pity.

"I want you to pack your stuff and leave." Elizabeth demanded, her voice bitter. "Call your someone from your manor to pick you or I can have Sebastian drop you off."

"Y-your kicking me out?" Amelia stuttered, and she nodded her head in response. There was no way Elizabeth was going to allow someone like her to stay. "You can't do that! You have no rights to do so."

"I was trying to do it in a nice way," Elizabeth said, letting out a sigh, "but it looks like I'm going to have to be more brutal. Amelia Merriman, you are hereby banned from entering the Phantomhive Manor." And with that, Elizabeth left the room.

Elizabeth was about to put an end to all this drama.

She wasn't walking, running towards Ciel's room. Running towards her husband's bedroom, hoping he didn't trust whatever came out of Amelia's dirty mouth. Hoping he would understand and trust whatever she was about to tell him.

Elizabeth didn't care whether anybody saw her right now or not. She didn't care if they thought she was ugly or not cute. She didn't care if they thought she was an improper lady. None of that mattered anymore now. The only thing she cared about now was to save her marriage with Ciel. Elizabeth would die if she lost him to Amelia.

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian called from behind, his voice extremely calm, "Lord Phantomhive doesn't want to be bothered by anyone right now."

"I'm going to be his wife, in less than two weeks." Elizabeth said, turning around to face him, her eyes burning with vengeance. "I'm not just anyone, Sebastian. I thought you were smarter than that."

Sebastian wasn't astonished at all, which didn't bother her. He smirked at her response instead and then said, "I am truly sorry, Lady Elizabeth."

"Apology will be accepted if you complete an order I'm about to give you." Elizabeth said sternly, eyeing him with a sharp eye.

"Of course, my lady," he whispered, giving her a trust worthy smile, "You are Lord Phantomhive's wife. Your wish is my command."

"Sebastain, I command you to make sure that Amelia Merriman leaves this manor. And if she tries to stay, then use your superior strength." Elizabeth ordered.

* * *

Elizabeth busted his door opened and stormed inside, her eyes burning with fury and sadness. She didn't have to knock for permission anymore, for she had all the rights to enter Ciel's room.

There he was, sitting on top of his bed reading a book, with his left ankle resting over the top of his right knee cap. He wasn't happy nor angry, emotionless as usual. She was astonished, because she expecting him to be mad at her. From what Amelia told her, she had told him a different story about her and Sebastian.

"Leave, Elizabeth," Ciel said, his voice colder than usual, "I wish not to be bothered." He wasn't even looking at her. She was sure the sight of herself was repulsive at that moment to him. Ciel was mad at her, but he just didn't want to show it.

"I need to talk to you." Elizabeth said, swallowing back her tears.

"And I don't feel like talking to you right now," Ciel stated, snapping his book shut and shifting his eyes towards her, "So please, Elizabeth, leave my room."

"C-ciel, let me explain," Elizabeth began, walking a few steps closer towards him.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." Ciel said, getting up from his bed and walking up to her. "If I hear them, I'm afraid I might throw up."

"How could you believe Amelia just like that?" Elizabeth asked, trying her best to hold back the water in her eyes.

"Unlike you, Amelia isn't a lier." Ciel responded, brutally grabbing her by the neck collar of her dress. "Unlike you, Amelia doesn't have a terrible attitude. She has manners, knows how to act proper in front of guest. Unlike you, she actually stays faithful to one man."

Her eyes widened at his last sentence. She felt like the world had crashed on top of her. Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. What could she say at that moment? She had no words. She had nothing to say to him. Elizabeth just stared at him, tears gathering in her eyes. She was mixed with anger and sadness. Ciel really believed Amelia at the end.

What Amelia said was true, she was blind. Elizabeth knew he never loved her, but she always had hope that one day he would grow to love her. Just because she loved Ciel, it didn't mean that he had to love her back.

She didn't want to let go of him so easily. She wanted to cling on to him, forever. Elizabeth wanted to be his everything, but at the end, she was nothing to him. And Elizabeth loathed that fact.

Perhaps Elizabeth should've told Ciel how she felt earlier. She should've told him how much she loved him. She should've told him that she was jealous of Amelia. She should've told him how much she cared.

Maybe she could do that right now, maybe she had a chance to fix everything up.

But she didn't say anything. Elizabeth didn't utter a word towards him. She just slowly backed away from, as the tears flooded her face. Her body was trembling and numb. In one day, Elizabeth had lost a part of her life. In one day, she had lost the only man she ever loved. In one day, she had lost all hope in love.

Elizbaeth simply turned around and slowly walked towards the doorway. She felt like a worthless delusional person. She felt like the biggest piece of trash. But this was life...no one ever said it was going to be easy.

"You didn't even try denying it all." Ciel said silently, and then paused. He wanted to say something more. She stopped walking, swallowing harshly. His voice was lower than usual and had a slight teary edge to it. "Why?

Elizabeth felt like she had been stabbed with knives in the back. The way he said it just then, broke her heart into millions of shreds. She slowly turned around to look at him, her vision blurry because of the tears. "Ciel..."

"Why?" he asked again, his voice filled anger and confusion. Ciel stared at her with his blue eyes, and began to walk closer to her. "Why?"

"Ciel," Elizabeth said his name again, with more passion and love.

He walked up to her and pinned her against the door. She leaning back against it, and Ciel was leaning into her in a slow pace. One hand around her waist, the other behind her head. Elizabeth swore she was going to faint right in the spot.

"Why?" Ciel repeated, as he bent his head towards her neck. "You're an evil person, Elizabeth Midford."

"Why?" Elizabeth almost yelled, wrapping her hands around his waist. The tears weren't stopping no matter how she tried. His eyes were seemed misty, and that frown he was wearing, it killed her. "You never notice the good things about me. You always ignore me, look at me with hatred. Never had you once smiled at me, and that one time you did, it was a fake."

Elizabeth held on to him tighter, as if he was the only left in the world. She wanted him to say something to her. She wanted him to say sorry. Elizabeth would have been happy with just that. "You could smile at Amelia today. You could actually smile for real today. You could actually be happy for once. If it were, you would be angry and cruel and not care about me! I'm even sure whether you even love me!"

Ciel bit her neck, and she yelped in astonishment. "Never raise your voice on me." It did hurt her, but it had shot excitement and pleasure throughout her body. And right when Elizabeth thought that, he bit her again, but in a much more painful manner. "Never ever say that I don't love you." And he did it again, his teeth sinking deep inside her skin, almost causing Elizabeth to go mad. "Never ever let another man touch you."

"It hurts," Elizabeth moaned, but continued holding him tighter.

"What does?" Ciel asked, licking the red spot that appeared on her white skin. "Does loving me hurt this much?"

She closed her eyes, as tears came poured down. "Yes, but it's more painful than this."

"Then why don't you stop?" Ciel asked again, lifting his head away from her neck and getting closer to her face, their foreheads meeting.

"I can't stop." Elizabeth replied, their eyes meeting once she opened her eyes. "No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much it makes me cry, I can't stop loving you." Ciel was silent, and just stared at her. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

"You make me sound like a evil beast, Lizzie." Ciel said, getting closer towards her face, their lips inches away.

"You are a beast," Elizabeth agreed, unwrapping her hands from his waist to his neck, pulling him closer. "But you're my beast, only mine."

"Then you're my beauty." Ciel said, his lips slightly brushing her soft one. "Only I can touch you, and only I can kiss you. Only I can treat you bad, and only I can make you cry. Only I can make you feel happy and special. Because you're mine, all mine."

Ciel cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips gently across her own, a sweet prelude of what was about to come. He teased the corner of her mouth, gently, making her wish for just a little more. But when he took her mouth into his, all that sweetness was gone. It was replaced by fire, that was burning, as they deepened the kiss.

All off a sudden and without a warning, he pulled away from Elizabeth, to her complete dismay. She stared at him in shock, as she moaned and gasped for more. She wanted more, she needed more.

And he complied to her order without any complaint. Ciel slammed his lips against her soft ones, but this time much more violent. It was like there was no one else in the world but them. It was like all of the problems earlier had vanished. Elizabeth even attempted and to think about one thing that would make her mad, but she couldn't. His lips were so soft and warm in the cold air, that it sent chills up and down her body.

"Mine." Ciel panted, between kisses. "All mine." Elizabeth tangled her finger through his hair, causing the kiss to deepen.

"I thought you could be better." Elizabeth commented, slowly pulling away to see his face. She caressed his face, enjoying the feeling of his skin against her hand. He had this smirk of cockiness on his face. He looked happy and maybe even violent. He looked like he wanted more.

"What does that mean?" Ciel questioned, giving her another quick but passionate kiss.

"You need more practice." Elizabeth replied, flashing him the same exact smirk he had on face. That smirk of his grew when he heard his response. "Tell me, Lord Phantomhive, when do you plan on starting?"

"Right now." Ciel said, as their lips met each other once again.

* * *

___ "When you touch someone with your spirit, ____they touch your soul with their heart. "_

* * *

***stares at the amount of reviews, favorites, and follows* Well shit...that was sure as hell unexpected. I wasn't really expecting this story to get much attention, because as you all know, not many people ship Ciel and Lizzie. Thank you all so much!**

**I would smile like an idiot whenever I would read your guy's reviews! Really, that meant a lot to me :) All of you, grab cookies!**

**I'm also glad that I kept Ciel in character on the last chapter. I'm not sure if I did in this one, but I hope I did! And if I didn't, please tell me to I can work on it :D **

**Thanks to Emeraldd30, ****Mermaid Monster, ****GreatTheWayIAm, ****A Perfect Devil, ****Hannah Skywalker Jedi Padawan,**** Guest, ****Silverdragonduo, and ****Sabby for reviewing! **

**Note: Both Ciel and Elizabeth are 18 years old...**

**Note Two: I shall go on a one month hiatus, guys! Ramadan is coming in a few days so I'll be sort of busy. But here's the good news, Im'ma work on the chapters while I'm on hiatus :) So don't worry guys!**

**Note Three: I got tumblr :3 .com! Follow me if you'd like, and if you ask, I might even give you a sneak peak of what's coming next!**

**See you guys soon,**

**TCC2000 (Faan)**


End file.
